


The Fool Who Fell in Love With You

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Dilliam [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: It’s date night, but Damien’s in a bad mood. Can William save the night, or is something worse about to happen?
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Dilliam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Fool Who Fell in Love With You

It was Friday, which meant it was date night. William was the host this time and he had everything prepared! A homemade pizza and sides were ready to put in the oven; he had splashed out and bought fancy red wine to go with it. But after dinner? He had a choice of Damien’s top three cheesy romance movies for the Mayor, and the warmest blanket he owned draped over the couch that they could cocoon together in. He had even bought new pyjamas for Damien in case he was too tired to drive or drank too much and wanted to stay over. He was covered for all problems! It would be perfect!!

Unfortunately, Damien was in a terrible mood when he arrived. Dinner, William decided, would be delayed until he knew his boyfriend was feeling better. It was time to implement his four-pronged plan - **“Operation: Cheer up Damien”**!

> _Step 1_ \- Allow Damien to talk about whatever’s on his mind.
> 
> _Step 2_ \- Help talk Damien through the problem and find a solution.
> 
> _Step 3_ \- Remind Damien of how much he is loved and valued.
> 
> _Step 4_ \- Give lots of supportive hugs and smooches!

_Step 1_ had mixed results. Damien’s problems stemmed to work. William had some knowledge about the incident due to a news article in the local paper, but it was much deeper than that. Since the matter was confidential and couldn’t be fully discussed, _Step 2_ had to be abandoned. _Step 3_ only served to frustrate Damien because it wasn’t ‘relevant to anything at all’. Before _Step 4_ could begin, Damien rose out of his chair.

“I’m sorry. I should have cancelled tonight.” His eyes dropped to the cane in his hands. “If I stay, we’re only end up having an argument and… I don’t want to fight against you too.” With a sigh, Damien turned and began making his way to the front door. William couldn’t believe it. His perfect night, over before it began.

“W-Wait!” He called out. “You… You can’t leave! I have a surprise for you!” He didn’t, but he’d think of something. Thankfully, it caught Damien by surprise, hand hovering over his coat. It dropped to his side as he turned to face William.

“A… Surprise?”

“Yes! Once that cannot wait! It must be given today!” That didn’t sound desperate, did it? Damien didn’t seem to think so, judging by the expression on his face. Then again, William couldn’t quite tell if Damien was curious or irritated.

“So it’s a gift, then?”

“Yes? Of sorts?” _Of what sort though? Think William, think!!_

“Please tell me you didn’t buy a dog.” Damien looked as though he would immediately leave if this was the case. Thankfully, William’s frantic ‘no’ gestures told him otherwise. “William, stop beating around the bush. What is it?”

“A surprise! I’m not going to tell you if you leave!” Damien had to count to five and take a deep breath at this evasive behaviour. “I mean… It means a lot to me, and I’d rather you be able to appreciate it.” By now, an idea was forming in William’s mind. A stupid idea, but he was utterly desperate. He was looking forward to this all week, and he knew Damien was too. He had to fight for this.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll stay.” That was all Damien needed to say before William perked up. He dashed over and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. The cane was left aside as William led the Mayor back into the sitting room and to the couch. Once Damien was settled, the Colonel set to work. He pushed the coffee table back and grabbed the comb sitting on it. William was a performer on stage, Damien his only audience.

> **Operation: Cheer up Damien**
> 
> _Step 5_ \- Sing a cheesy love song

_“Wise men say,_  
_Only fools rush in._  
_But I can’t help_  
_Falling in love with you…”_

There’s a brief pause as a horrifying thought sinks in - he doesn’t know the rest of the words. He knew repeating the first verse over and over wouldn’t do any good. The singing had the positive effect of getting the frown off Damien’s face, and there was no way he was going to lose that momentum! Throwing caution to the wind, he began to sing whatever came to mind.

_“I’ve been the fool, I always have been,_  
_Making jokes and pulling pranks._  
_But when I’d get in trouble,_  
_I’d turn and see you smile_  
_And boy… I was the fool who fell in love with you._

_You had warmth in your heart;_  
_Stars in your eyes;_  
_The whole world at your feet._  
_You could have anyone at all_  
_And yet… Your heart went to the fool._

_I count my blessings you love me. I thank the stars you care._  
_‘Cause you’re handsome, kind, smart, charming, funny, a really good cook, very good at reading things_ \- ***ahem*** I mean -  
_Perfect in every way. _  
_I may just be a soldier but my love is loyal to you._  
_I’m a fool, but I’m smart enough to know_  
_My heart belongs to you.”_

When the ‘song’ finished, William finally dared to look at Damien. His boyfriend had stars in his eyes and a proper smile on his lips. Damien rose to his feet and pulled William into a warm hug, planting soft kisses on his cheek.

“Oh Will…” He laughed, before kissing him on the lips. When they pulled apart, William’s cheeks were burning, but a goofy grin poked out under his moustache. Damien was giving him that look of adoration that made his heart flutter.

“I love you, Dames.”

“I love you too, Will. I’m sorry for earlier.”

“It’s alright. We have tonight.” William pressed a gentle kiss to Damien’s nose. The pair stayed in silence for a moment, appreciating the presence of the other.

“You made that up on the spot to stop me from leaving, didn’t you?” Damien quizzed playfully.

“Was it that obvious?” was the only reply given before being swallowed up with laughter from both men.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://detectivejavert.tumblr.com/post/173489215278/the-fool-who-fell-in-love-with-you-modern-day) and backdated to match that. I'm currently trying to figure this site out and resist the urge to edit my older work while uploading it.


End file.
